Confessions and Understandings
by Elphin
Summary: Remus and Harry have a discussion about Sirius. Warning: Implied slash.


**Disclaimer: **The characters and ideas used for this story do not belong to me, but to the genius J.K Rowling. 

**A/N: **The plot of this fic isn't very original, and I'm not exactly proud of how I wrote it but I decided to post it anyhow. It's really full of sap too. So, I hope you enjoy! Review please! :D

**Warning: **This story contains implied slash between Remus and Sirius. Do not read it if this bothers you. 

Harry Potter was walking aimlessly through number twelve Grimmauld place. The house was ringing with a dead silence that further hampered his thoughts. Harry was not aware of the purpose of his pacing, except that it was the only thing that could take his mind off of Sirius. The pacing helped him to quell his raging nerves which had been hanging on tendrils since he had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express.

Ron and Hermione had not arrived yet, although both wrote him religiously. Hermione was taking a well-needed trip with her parents and The Weasleys were ordered by Dumbledore to remain at the Burrow for as long as they could. It was the second time of Harry's life that he could not comprehend the actions of the ancient wizard. It was merely an added worry to Harry's troubles. Still, he was slightly grateful for the time alone.

The only person who remained in the house with him was Lupin. His former Professor had been taken off duty for the time being. Harry knew it was to look out for him but also thought that Lupin deserved the break. Although the man appeared calm and collected in front of others, Harry could see past it. How could he be all right when three of his dear friends were dead and the one who betrayed him alive?

Harry's feet found a stop in front of the black curtains that were pulled tightly shut in front of Mrs. Black. He stared at them for a few minutes, bitterness seeping through his body before he made to walk away. However, he was slightly shocked to see the curtain spread open.

He was yet to receive the biggest shock. There she was, looking like a skeleton rather than a woman, drool still hanging from her slightly opened mouth. But she was not yelling. She was merely gazing at Harry with a look of greatest contempt. When she opened her mouth, the screaming he had expected did not escape it. What did come out was a crackled laugh.

"I see this noble house has finally been purged of my worthless son." Mrs. Black hissed.

"Miserable old hag." Harry retorted, echoing the words that Sirius had spoken only a year before. He then tried to pull the curtain back over the wretched site but found it would not budge.

"And it will soon be rid of you," She continued. "All of you! Traitors and werewolves and mudbloods!"

Harry found his fragile patience had snapped.

"SHUT-UP! Shut-up!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. A feeling of deep satisfaction had settled in the pit of his stomach.

His yelling was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open. Mrs. Black was still shouting on the top of her lungs as Harry's head shot up, only to see Lupin headed toward him, a look of worry etching his features. Lupin rushed forward and with immense struggling, managed to pull the dark curtain over the face of the screaming woman.

"What in Merlin are you shouting about, Harry?" Lupin asked, his voice breathless. He was looking in a steady train from Harry to the empty portrait.

"I...er..." Harry started, suddenly feeling slightly ashamed of his outburst. Lupin looked at him expectantly. "I got a little angry. She was on about how Sirius was a disaster and I snapped." He finished.

Lupin's expectant expression was immediately replaced a look of understanding. .

"Well all I can say is the old hag deserved it. It's not too often the bitch gets told off herself." He said, giving Harry something reminicent to a grin. Harry was mildly surprised to hear his former professor curse. It seemed very unlike Lupin to Harry.

"You look a little flustered, Harry. Come downstairs and have some tea."

Harry nodded and the two headed down the steps leading to the kitchen basement. The kitchen looking slightly less inviting then the upstairs due to the lack of people. Kreacher's muttering could be heard from his den. Dumbledore had given strict orders to Lupin about keeping the house elf in the small boiler until more important matters were decided.

Harry sat on the right side of the long table and found himself studying the man sitting across from him. Lupin's face was sunken and etched with grief. Grey streaked his hair and the lines that surrounded his green eyes had become more prominent. He glanced up from the tea that he was now pouring and smiled at Harry. His face preceded to turn somber as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I can't pretend that I haven't noticed your suffering, Harry." Lupin said.

Harry remained silent. He always found that when the time came to talk about his feelings he could never muster the courage. He just looked at Lupin and waited for the man to continue.

"Sirius was a great man. Rash at times, maybe. His heart was in the right place though." Lupin said.

Harry found his voice. "I just wish I had known him for longer, Professor."

"I think it's time you stopped recognizing me as your teacher, Harry." Lupin said seriously. "I don't know if you've been informed yet, but you are now under my charge with exception of your aunt and uncle. Call me Remus."

Harry nodded. He had been expecting as such. Remus had been one of his parent's best friends.

"Okay...er...Remus." Harry replied, awkwardly.

"There's something else important that I feel I have to tell you."

Harry glanced up in surprise. Remus was looking slightly more nerve wrecked then he had been a few seconds ago.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry...Sirius as I... well... I'm sure you've been wondering why Dumbledore has been giving me time away from the Order." Remus said.

"I thought it was to look after me." Harry said, surprised.

"Partly. Dumbledore knows that I need some time to get over my grieving." Remus said, now studying his tea cup very intently.

"He was one of your best friends." Harry replied, understanding.

"He was much more than my best friend, Harry." Remus said, now looking evenly at Harry. He seemed to have recovered some of his strength.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly not understanding as well as he'd previously thought.

"Sirius and I..."Remus repeated. "We were together...romantically."

Harry found himself staring incrediosly at Lupin. His godfather had been...? He pushed aside any strange feelings this gave him and looked away from Remus.

"Did anyone know?" Harry found himself asking.

"Yes...many of the members of the Order. Snape was beside himself with disgust." Remus replied, chuckling.

Harry laughed slightly at the image, but then found more questions on the tip of his tongue.

"Why didn't Sirius tell me?" Harry asked, this answer the most prudent.

"Molly was very adamant that you not know."

This answer surprised Harry. "Why?"

"Molly...didn't approve." Remus replied, a touch of bitterness edging in his voice now.

Harry found himself shot with a feeling of slight exasperation. He dearly loved Mrs. Weasley but her constant disaproval of Sirius had been nagging at him since his godfather had died. He now knew that Remus felt the same way.

"Listen, Harry. I know she has good intentions concerning you, however if you ever need to talk I think it's best you come to myself or Ron and Hermione. Molly may not be understanding." Remus said, looking at Harry seriously.

Harry nodded again.

"I loved Sirius, Harry. I'm grateful I managed to realize this again for a few precious years, but we never had enough time. I took the time we were given back for granted once again." Remus said, and Harry took note of the trace of tears on his face.

To his horror, Harry found himself blinking back tears himself. He looked back up to Remus and saw that the man could no longer hold in his grief. Feeling immensely awkward and still furiously fighting back tears, he sat there watching the man.

Suddenly he found himself standing up and just as awkwardly, wrapping his arms around Remus' shaking shoulders. Although surprised at his own actions, Harry found himself finally understanding Remus.

Bravery was the only word to describe the man. Harry knew that they had both faced as many trials as life could hand out to them. But for the first time, upon looking at Remus, he realized that he would face them and would knock down everything standing in his way.

**Review please! :D**


End file.
